onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 636
Chapter 636 is called "The General That Came From the Future Kingdom". Cover page From the Decks of the World Vol. 20 - "Drum Island, Sakura Kingdom Peace Troops". Quick Summary Long Summary The New Fishman Pirates are furious that Surume betrayed them. Luffy orders him to protect Shirahoshi. Chopper realizes that everyone is avoiding them, thinking they must fear the tank. Usopp then tells him that the tank is shaking. It then falls into a hole in the ground. Daruma appears and tells them he ate away at the ground so it would collapse. He then targets Franky's bike. He doesn't have to do anything though since Franky falls into the same hole the tank is in. Franky asks if the others are ok, then kicks them out of the hole, saying that it is a one person vehicle. He then has the Brachio Tank V and Black Rhino FR-U IV do a docking maneuver. They emerge from the hole as the Iron Pirate Franky Shogun, a giant robot that looks like Franky. Usopp and Chopper stare in awe. Franky then says he realized Vegapunk's former dream by adapting Wapometal, a shape memory alloy. Franky then pulls out a giant sword on the robot's back, calling it the marauder's sword, Franken. He then uses General Ashimoto Dangerous, a low sweeping attack where he swings the sword along the ground. The pirates dodge this easily by jumping over it when it got to them, saying it was dangerously cheap. Franky was one step ahead of them. He steps out of a hatch in the robot's chest and uses Franky Cannon, firing the cannons in his own shoulders. A pirate tries to attack Nami, saying she looked weak. Nami just tells him she is scared and not to mock Weatheria. She then uses Sorcery Clima-Tact: Gust Sword. Usopp attacks a bunch of pirates with Bamboo Javelin, an attack that causes bamboo to shoot from the ground and stab anyone nearby. He then shouts his thanks to Heracles, saying he is beginning a new chapter of his life. Meanwhile, Daruma is underground again, making more pitfalls. He then hears someone else underground with him. The next thing people see is Daruma being blasted out of the ground, followerd by Chopper, in a new and improved Horn Point, saying he is also good at digging. Luffy asks Chopper how he turned into a stag beetle. Chopper explains he made it so he only needs one Rumble Ball and can go in between transformations with it. Daruma calls him conceited and say he will rip Chopper to shreads. Chopper corrects him saying he is a conceited "monster." Hody calls out to the kraken, telling him he did a good job capturing Shirahoshi. He tells Surume that he can go and kill his brothers at the North Pole any time he wants, and he will if Surume keeps betraying them. Surume begins to squeeze tighter, making Shirahoshi uncomfortable. Luffy understands now why Surume had to join the New Fishman Pirates. He then tells Surume that he will protect his brothers too. Dosun and Ikaros Much try to attack Luffy but are intercepted and defeated by Zoro and Sanji respectively. Hody orders his men to attack Luffy, but he vanishes before they can do anything. Before they can figure out where he went, Luffy reappears and delivers a devestating kick to Hody's jaw. Noah then appears on the horizon. Neptune, resting with his sons, sees this and panics. Fukaboshi tries to calm him, saying that it is unexpected but certainly nothing they can't handle. Neptune tells him that no one can move the ship and until "the day that must come", the ship must absolutely not be moved. Quick References Chapter Notes * Dalton is seen for the first time after the time-skip. * Black Rhino FR-U IV and Brachio Tank V can fuse and create a robot, labeled BF 38, captained by Franky. * Chopper upgrated his Horn Point. * It is also revealed that Chopper can now use six different Points instead of the actual three he could do pre-timeskip without using the Rumble Balls. * Nami and Usopp reveal new moves. * Surume has a sibling back in North Pole. * The Straw Hats are ready to fight with the New Fishman Pirates. ** Chopper vs Daruma ** Zoro vs Dosun ** Sanji vs Ikaros Muhhi ** Luffy vs Hody Jones * Noah finally arrives at Fishman Island. Characters Arc Navigation